1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle storage organizers and, more particularly, to a truck bed organizer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks as well. Perhaps one of the most common accessories is that of the xe2x80x9cbehind-the-cabxe2x80x9d type toolbox, for carrying tools and other smaller objects. However, accessing the toolbox is often a problem for many due to the height and depth limitations from only being able to reach the contents from the side of the truck. Many people are forced to climb up into the truck to reach the items located at the middle of the toolbox.
Consequently, the need has arisen for a means by which tools materials and other items stored in the bed of a pickup truck can be accessed in an easier manner with minimal effort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle storage organizer.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved truck bed organizer system.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a toolbox system for pickup trucks that provides toolboxes or storage units are equipped with a rolling track system to allow them to be extended out of the tailgate of the truck bed for easy access. The invention can be used with or without a bed cap. The rolling track system, similar in appearance and design to a heavy duty drawer slide system is mounted on each side of the bed near the top edge of the bed area. The toolbox or storage system with drawers, conventional in design, then rides on the roller track system. The toolbox or storage system may then be moved from its stowage position behind the cab area, by releasing a locking mechanism and sliding the toolbox to the rear of the bed. There, tools and other items can easily be removed without climbing into the bed area.
The use of the present invention allows pickup truck users the ability to store tools and other items in a conventional style toolbox in the bed of the pickup truck, but yet allows ease of access to the toolbox from a grade position at the tailgate area of the truck bed in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider that allows a pick-up truck bed or the like to be sectioned-off into smaller confined spaces for transporting smaller items in a safe and secure manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider that incorporates the use of dividing walls that section the cargo area in both the longitudinal and lateral dimensions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider having lateral dividing walls that are capable of being positioned variably along the length of the cargo area, spanning its width.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider having lateral dividing walls that adjust telescopically so as to allow for installation in cargo areas of varying widths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider having longitudinal dividing walls that connect to a pair of adjacent lateral dividing walls, spanning there between.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider having longitudinal dividing walls that adjust telescopically so as to allow for connection between a pair of adjacent lateral dividing walls being of varying relative spacing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider that is easy to install and is adjustable so as to fit cargo spaces of varying size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo space divider that is sturdy in both construction and installation, providing a stable load support for items carried therein.